Ginintuang Orasan
The Golden Hourglass is an important item for the Etherians. Especially in the 2005 series wherein its purpose is given more depth by being the source of every Etherian's power. 2016 It first appeared when Avria and the Mashnas of Etheria came to the Portal of Time in the Lumang Etheria. Avria used the hourglass to send soldiers from the past to the present. However, its power alone was too limited to send an army, requiring the aid of the gems' powers for complete success. Pirena never knew its existence she only knew after Amarro and LilaSari told her. Pirena made a resolve to steal the hourglass since it is the key to returning to the time period where Mira and the others were about to be killed. She asked her father, Hagorn to take her to where Avria keeps the hourglass. Pirena was able to destroy the protective barrier using the Brilyante ng Apoy but when she was going to take hold of it the surroundings changed because Avria protected it with an enchantment that will alarm her once someone tried to take it causing Pirena to flee from Avria's room. On her second attempt, Pirena was surprised to see the hourglass is no longer at the table where she last saw it. Hagorn already took it before she was able to but he later presented it to her back at their camp with a hidden agenda behind his kind act. When Avria found out Pirena has the hourglass, she waged a war against the Diwatas. Pirena was close to returning to the time period where the night of the massacre was about to happen only to be interrupted by Andora. The two fought each other until Andora got defeated. Avria came to Lumang Etheria to retrieve the hourglass from Pirena. Speculations *The possible cause of the Ginintuang Orasan disappearing along with Avria is because Hagorn used up too much of its powers by opening a portal that leads to the past and present without letting the gems aid it. **The hourglass only has a limited power and it is needed the aid of at least three gems to bring an army to the present. So this speculation is greatly possible. *In Avria's second death, Hagorn used it to open a portal to the past and the present opening the possibility that it can also let someone to the future. 2005 Etheria has already fallen but the mistake of the ancestors of the current monarchs of Encantadia is that they did not destroy the Ginintuang Orasan and thus, Animus was able to travel to the present and take Cassandra away. Cassandra is the key to restoring Etheria. She was trapped in the hourglass and once the sand had finished running down, it only means Etheria is finally restored and Cassandra will be wiped out of existence. The hourglass is being kept inside a secret chamber only known to the queen and its four guardians. The Etherians greatly cared for the hourglass as it is their source of power. It has four guardians who take shifts in guarding the hourglass everday and wait until it is finished to its last drop so that they could restart it. As long as the hourglass is running Etherians are assured that their life goes on. Should the hourglass be stopped, the powers of the Etherians will vanish or should the hourglass be destroyed, so will the entire kingdom of Etheria. When the Sang'gres took the hourglass, the Etherians already felt an impact by suddenly falling unto their knees. The Sang'gres embarked on a quest to find the hourglass and destroy it. However, if they fail to destroy the hourglass before the war finishes history will repeat itself. Avria would once again leave a curse before her death and there will be no more chances to correct the past. It wasn't easy getting the hourglass the Sang'gres went through a lot of difficulties just to be able to take hold of it but once they were able to, they were unable to destroy it because it is made out of the strongest glass and metal. While they were thinking of a way to destroy it, a threat comes to them in the form of their mother Mine-a. With the enlightenment of Ether, Avria was able to think of a way to retrieve the hourglass. She held Mine-a captive and inflicted a wound on her which also inflicted a wound on the Sang'gres. The Sang'gres found out that the reason for their wound is because something bad is happening to their mother. Raquim went along with them to Etheria to save Mine-a but Avria was anticipating their arrival. Avria offered them a deal, they hand over the hourglass in exchange for their mother's life. If Mine-a were to die already at that point, the Sang'gres will cease to exist so Danaya returned the hourglass to them in exchange for Mine-a. While the war was going on and Avria was distracted with the war, the Sang'gres travelled to Etheria to destroy the hourglass once and for all. The hourglass alerted its guardians and the four of them proceed to the secret chamber where the hourglass is being kept. After the Herans were defeated, Amihan throws the hourglass to the air and by using the combined powers of the gems they broke it leading to Cassandra's return. When Ether and Avria arrived, Ether sent an energy ball which was blocked by Alena, Danaya threw the broken hourglass again in the air and the Sang'gres once again combined their powers and simultaneously blasted the hourglass leading to it's destruction. Ether then left with all the powers of the Etherians and the kingdom of Etheria was destroyed for the second time. Trivia *The body of the Ginintuang Orasan in Encantadia (2016) series is made out of two lightbulbs. Gallery 2005 Hourglass2005.png 2016 Hourglass2016.png Category:Items